Beach Baby
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Mia is enjoying some time with her baby boy down at the beach. Obviously set after PD10.


**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know for those who are keeping up with my PD fics written from Mike's POV that this isn't the first chapter of "**The Fifth Note of SkinnerBx**", I'm sorry. I'm just having a bit of trouble writing it, I just can't seem to grasp Michael's voice as well with this one, I don't know why, I just can't. And I don't want to post up the chapters that I have written, not when I think that Michael's voice is coming out wrong and when the flow of the story appears off. I'm not going to post up a lousy fic, I wouldn't do that to my loyal readers, you deserve better than that, so TFNOS may still be awhile away.  
>I'm thinking that I'm might just scrape what I have and start all over again with this book, too see if that helps to get the flow and Michael's voice working better because as I said before, I'm not going to post a crappy fic, you guys deserve better than that, so yeah.<br>Anyway, here is a very light and fluffy one-shot for you guys to read in the mean times. This can be thought of as a squeal to Moonstone Design. I've had a few people asking for a sequel so here it is.  
>I hope you all like it and I would love to here your comments.<br>Oh and it's written first person from Mia's POV. I thought I might give her a try for once and I think I wrote her quite well, but I'll let you guys decide whether I have or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Beach Baby<strong>

I stretched out slowly, carefully on the white sandy beach that I was currently lying on, arm tucked behind my head, a book at my side, a bottle of water on my other side, nothing but the sound of the waves of the ocean crashing down upon the shore, the laughter of a young child close at hand and the sound of sea gulls flying over head. Everything was perfect, except for…

I sighed and stretched again. Everything would be perfect, a perfect holiday in fact, if he was just here as well. But he was off being the important one, giving a talk about his robotic arm in London, while I'm here, in Genovia, feeling completely useless because I can't be by his side due to the fact that, in my current condition, the thought of flying has me running for the nearest bathroom to throw up.

I could hear the child's laughter grow a little more distant, drawing me effectively out of my gloomy, self-absorbed state and caused me to sit up immediately, ignoring the ache in my lower back as I did so.

"James." I called when I saw just how close the child; my child had toddled to the crashing waves. He stopped and looked back at me, an exact replica of Michael's face when he was a toddler. Trust me, I know, his mom has been showing me the pictures of him this young since she first found out that she had a grandchild on the way. The only difference between the toddler Michael's face and our child's are the eyes. While Michael's are the richest chocolate brown, our son had inherited my grey eyes, the only part I could find of me so far in that tiny body.

"Sweetie, not so close to the water, kay." I called to him and he nodded his head enthusiastically, knowing now that I wasn't calling to him to stop playing.

He moved closer to where I was, calming further the motherly panic that I had still been feeling in my chest. Even though he was tall for his one year and seven months, not to mention strong too, the thought of him being so near the ocean, even when it was calm as it was today, without me or anyone else with him, terrified me.

I don't care how advanced he was for his age, I was his mother and as his mother, I was not going to let him paddle in the ocean by himself, especially with me in my current condition and not being able to jump up immediately if something went wrong.

_That's why you have bodyguards_, a voice that sounded a lot like Grandmere's pointed out in my head.

I glanced behind me and saw Lars sitting on a bench none too far away from where I was sitting on a beach rug, talking with Francois. They looked like they were having a deep discussion about something but if you looked closely and knew them as well as I do, you would see that their eyes never stop moving, looking for any signs of danger that could threat us.

"Mama." A smile curved upon my lips as I turned to find my son standing next to me, smiling happily as he proudly presented me with a pink shell.

"Oh sweetie, it's so pretty." I said as I took it from him and twirled it between my fingers, watching as the colours of it changed with the sun's reflection. My son's happy smile grew even wider and I felt all my love for him swell inside my chest. My beautiful baby boy.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close to me as I was able to. He giggled loudly as I did this, then again when something unexpected bumped against him as he curled up in my lap.

He gave a surprise giggle at the sensation, looking up at me questioningly before looking back at my belly expectedly.

"Kick." He said and I smiled.

"Uh huh. The baby kicked you, it was saying hi. Wanna say hi back?"

"Hi." He said and lightly patted my belly in return, giggling when he felt a return bump.

A part of me still felt terrible for becoming pregnant again so early in my young son's life. Not that I regret it. No, I want this second baby as much as I had wanted James and that is a lot, but James... He is still just a baby himself. He won't even be two when this new little one is born, which will be sometime in mid-August and James doesn't turn two until January of next year.

I know there are grumbles and sighs over this pregnancy but hell, there had been those over my first one, what with Michael and me not even being married and there was a fear that yet another Genovian royal would be born out of matrimony.

With this one, the grumbles and sighs are somewhat softer due to the fact that Michael and I are now married, making both James and this new little squirt legit.

No, the grumbles and sighs were more caused due to the space of months between James and the new baby then anything else. Everyone was saying that it was too soon for a new baby, what with our first baby still being just a baby himself.

I rubbed my belly up and down, trying to calm the churning that my worry was causing, upsetting my growing child.

Neither of the babies had been planned. Both had been something of accidents, happy accidents, but yeah, accidents none the less. I mean what twenty-three year, fresh out of college, helping her father run their country, aims to get pregnant by her boyfriend. Yeah, Michael and I had talked about kids, but we had meant for them to occur way, way in our future, when we were married for at least a year and were settled with our lives and we could raise our kids comfortably. But that would be too easy, wouldn't it? And when have things ever been easy with mine and Michael's relationship?

But still, even though finding out that I was pregnant with James and the issues that had caused for the rest of the world, I don't regret having him. Just like I don't regret being pregnant with this little one, even if Michael and I do agree that this little one has come a little too soon after James birth, but what can you do?

I glanced back at James, where he was now leaning against my body, using it as support to keep him upright as he tried to build a sandcastle like the one that he and Michael had built before Michael had left for the conference.

"You hungry yet, sweetie?" I asked after a bit, as I combed my finger through his thick dark brown hair. He paused in his castle making (it was looking more like hill of sand with a pit that was dug dangerously close to its base. Give it a few more digs near its base and I predicted that the whole hill of sand to collapsed into the hole) before he nodded.

"Want to go and get some lunch soon?" I asked and he turned back to me with the sweetest smile ever.

I wiped his hands clean of sand, trying not think about the long, arduous walk back to the palace, where everyone was forcing me to stay while Michael was away. I would much prefer to been able to stay in mine and Michael's house, located in a secluded little spot only five minutes drive from the palace, but so tucked away that if you didn't know where it was, you would have a hard time finding it. Which suit Michael and me just fine, since it kept the papz away quite nicely.

I had just finished cleaning James tiny hands, when I noticed that he wasn't looking up at my face, like he usually does whenever I'm fussing over him, but rather, he's gaze was over my shoulder, a wide grin spread across his tiny face, which was turning a little red as he tried to keep quiet.

I was just starting to turn around to see who or what exactly he was looking at, when I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrapping themselves carefully around my waist and pulling me into a nice, strong chest.

I felt myself immediately relax as his familiar, wonderful smell met my nostrils. Then I looked accusingly at my son, who was giggling hysterically now, for not letting me know about this sneak attack.

Then I turned my accusing gaze upon my attacker, who smiled innocently back at me, before giving me a long kiss on the mouth. My annoyance at him immediately started to fad.

Though I wasn't going to let him off quite so easily though.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you did that." I grumbled when we finally pulled apart and he had moved on to pick up James and give him a hug.

"Hey big guy, whatcha doing? Been good for Mama?" he asked, while smiling cheekily back at me.

"Besides him almost giving me a heart attack too earlier today, he's been good." I grumbled. This only caused him to laugh so more.

"Did you? Did you scare Mommy? Didcha?" James giggled as his Daddy started to tickle his tummy.

"I swear you're the one who puts him up to it." I pouted at him and he grinned.

"Now why would I do that?" he teased and I pulled a face at him, before sighing.

"I'm glad you're back, though why are you?" I said looking at him questioning. "Didn't you have another three weeks left of this tour?"

"Yeah, I did," He said and shrugged, "but I was missing you two and I didn't want to come back and find that you'd been sent to prison because you had finally murder Clarisse." I stuck my tongue out at him, not wanting to admit just how close to murdering my grandmother I had actually come in these last few days.

I watched him as he ran his fingers through James thick brown hair, noting the pout forming on his mouth.

"What?" I asked curiously. It was odd to see an expression on his face that wasn't happy or affectionate whenever he was with James. He loves James more than anything in the world, possibly even more than me.

"Nothing really." He started before pulling a face. "It's just, I'm gone a month and he's gone and grown again. It's annoying, missing out on his progress." He shrugged as he rumpled James hair again. "And yours too." He added as he eyed the increase of my belly, though because of my height, my belly didn't jut out as much as most, even though I was six and half months along. But still, considering how thin I normally am, my being pregnant certainly is obvious to those who know me well.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked, concern feeling his dark brown eyes.

I shrugged, not overly keen to enlighten him on just how ill I had been while he was away.

"Lars tells me that you're still throwing up at all hours of the day." Yeah, why bother enlightening your husband about your health when you have your bodyguard to do it for you.

I twisted my head around to glare at Lars, who simply shrugged under my glare.

I sighed. I honestly don't know why I bother glaring at him, since it doesn't affect him in the least.

"Not like it's anything new," I said with another shrug, "I was sick right up until I gave birth to James." I reminded him and he sighed.

"Wish I could do something about that."

"You know, my grandmother would reply to that with not getting me pregnant again so soon after the first baby, but I can't see you sleeping in another room for the next three years." I couldn't help but grin at his horrified expression at that suggestion.

"Your grandmother would love that." He said with a roll of his eyes as he scooted closer to me and pulled me into his arms once more, while James once again occupied himself by making a sand mountain while his parents were being mushy.

I squirmed a little in his arms as he nuzzled my neck, placing warm kisses along it.

"I missed you." He mumbled against my neck, hugging me close to him. "Remind me again why I left to go to that stupid conference again?"

"Because you were talking about your Cardioarm at that "stupid conference", since you, after all, created it." I reminded him and he made some more grumbling noises against my neck.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to another one unless you and the kids can come with me, because going there by myself is absolutely hell." I felt myself smile as my heart did a happy little dance in my chest at his words. It's silly, I know, to still get ecstatically happy whenever I have proof of his love for me.

"Dadda." He pulled his head away from my neck the moment his other name was called, looking around to where James was proudly presenting us with a hermit crab that he had just found. He was holding it carefully between his finger just the way Michael and I had showed him.

"Nice catch, buddy. Wanna put him back in the ocean?" Michael asked, as he gently removed his arms from around me and scoped up our son into his arms. It was when he stood up that I saw that he was still wearing a suit (granted, he wasn't wearing a tie and shoes and socks were off, as was his jacket and his trouser legs were rolled up as far as they could go), making me realise then, that he must have come looking for us straight away after he had disembarked his plane.

I leant back once more on the beach rug that I had brought with us, smiling as I watched my two favourite people in the whole, wide world make their way to the ocean's edge.

I felt my smile grow as I watched just how gently Michael placed James down on the wet sand, holding his hand firmly as a wave came crashing towards, causing James to squeal with laughter as water tickled his feet.

Once the hermit crab was safely placed upon the wet sand, Michael took both of our son's hands into his, walking him a short distance further into the ocean, so that the water now lapped around James upper legs. Most children of James age would probably be in tears of fear by this point, but James simply kept on laughing, even when he got completely soaked by a larger wave that had hit his chest and splashed up against his face, he continued to laugh and squeal, desperate to get in further. Though soon he grew tired, as all babies do, and Michael brought him back to where I was, James dozing against his shoulder, soaking the white business shirt that he was wearing.

"Well, that's ruined." I commented lightly as he came to sit down beside me once more, though truthfully I didn't care about the shirt and neither did Michael. The sooner he could get out of a suit, the better.

"Want to go back?"

"Back where? The palace or home, because if you say the palace I ain't moving." I said and Michael chuckled.

"I was thinking of us heading home." I smiled at that, home sounded good.

While still holding James close to his side, Michael used his other hand to help me to my feet, helping me keep my balance when it wanted to fail me.

Upon seeing that we were leaving, Lars and Francois were by our sides in moments, helping Michael and me to pack up the large beach rug and the few items that I had brought with us earlier this morning.

I placed my hands against my lower back, trying to stretch and to also get the new little squirt into a more comfortable position, though this new little one seemed to be less inclined to pay attention to what Mommy wants, unlike its older brother, who despite the morning sickness, gave me no trouble at all. This one on the other hand, seems to take a great deal of delight in beating my insides out.

I glared down at my belly, grumbling, "You are so grounded when you come out, you know that, right?"

I heard three pairs of amused chuckles at my words.

"So for how long is the baby grounded for now?" Michael asked me, though it was Lars who answered him.

"Oh, at least until it is fifteen years old." He chuckled and Michael laughed, while I glare at them both, rubbing a soothing hand over my belly, trying to calm my new little one's kicking against my gut. If it kept this up for much longer, I was going to throw up my breakfast, not a pleasant experience.

"Princess, do you want to walk back or be driven?" Francois asked in his think French accent and I thought for a moment, before going with be driven home.

Home.

God, it was good to be home.

I smiled as I flopped gratefully onto mine and Michael's bed, curling up on it while Michael gave James a quick bath to wash off the sand and sea salt from his skin, some lunch, before settling him down into his bed for a nap.

"Looks like he wasn't the only one who needed a nap." I heard a soft mumbled close to my ear before feeling the gentlest kiss being pressed to my temple.

"Not sleeping." I mumbled rolling a little so that I could look him in the face.

"Uh huh." He replied with a warm smile, kissing my mouth warmly.

I moved on our bed so that he too could lie down on it, curling my body, the best I could, into his.

"How often this month have you been taking him down to the beach?" Michael asked as he ran his hand over my swelling belly.

"Hmmm, basically every day. He loves it."

"So, he's a beach baby. Go figure." Michael said in amusement and I couldn't help but grinned. Neither Michael nor I were particularly fond of beaches or the ocean when we were younger, preferring to stay inside, out of the sun, playing computer games.

"Basically. God, what if this one is too." I groaned, gesturing to my belly, "it'll be a complete nightmare keeping track of them." Michael kissed my forehead, saying, "We'll manage. Besides, bodyguards, remember."

"Oh they're going to love it, chasing a couple of toddlers up and down the beach and in the water." I said, giggling as I imagined Lars exasperated expression which was usually reserved for me, being sent in my children's direction.

I have to remember to make him head of security before James became a teenager, or else, he might die from exasperation.

I snuggled in close to Michael, feeling completely safe and comfortable in his arms, even though the baby was kicking my insides to smithereens, I was still happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know and for those who have read Mia's blog, that M&M thought of Merlin and Indiana for possible names for their kids, but personally I can't actually see either of them actually agreeing, when the time came to naming their kid, on those names (And we all know a certain Grandmother would have a fit if her great-grandchild was named either of those names.), so I went for a name that I have previously adopted as Michael's middle name, James. I like it and I hope you guys don't mind.  
>I've actually got all of M&amp;M children named in my head, now I just need to get around to writing fics about them. Or rather finish writing the fics I have already started about them.<br>Also, for some bizarre reason whenever I think of M&M having kids, I always pictured that each one is something of an accident, that none are ever actually planned for, particularly the first two and that they probably found out that they were having the baby at the most inappopriate time. I don't know, it just seems likely with M&M's luck that they'd have a kid at the most inappopriate time, but maybe that's just me, lol.  
>Anyway, once again I hope you all enjoyed and if you have any one-shot ideas for these two, with their married life and kids, let me know and I'll try to write them.<br>Bye for now


End file.
